Im Nebel
Im Nebel ist die elfte Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung GASTSTAR DEE WALLACE — Sam und Dean untersuchen einen Fall, bei dem Leute einen grausamen Tod sterben, nachdem sie einen mysteriösen Schrei gehört haben. Handlung County Cork, Irland vor 30 Jahren - Maura Leahy kommt nach der Arbeit nach Hause. Ihr Mann Padraic hat so gute Laune, dass er mit ihr tanzt. Plötzlich hört nur er einen sehr lauten Schrei und fasst sich von Schmerzen gepeinigt an seinen Kopf. Seine Frau scheint den Grund aber zu kennen und rennt in die Küche, um ein Ritual zu vollziehen. Als plötzlich eine bösartige Banshee erscheint und Padraic angreift, geht Maura dazwischen und wird von der bösartigen Banshee gegen eine Wand geworfen. Als die bösartige Banshee sich an dem Baby laben will, kann Maura das Ritual beenden. Die bösartige Banshee verschwindet, aber Maura und Padriac sind tot Gegenwart - Schlaflos wälzt Sam sich im Bett hin und her, da ihn das Gespräch mit Luzifer im Käfig aufwühlt. Er geht zu Dean in die Küche, der gerade seine Waffe pflegt. Dean ist besorgt, weil Sam den Bunker schon seit Tagen nicht mehr verlassen hat und schlägt ihm deshalb einen neuen Falll vor, der nur 15 Minuten vom Bunker entfernt liegt. In einem Altersheim hätte es einen mysteriösen Mord gegeben. Da sie keine neuen Informationen über Amara und Castiel haben, machen sie sich auf den Weg. Luzifer, der nun in der Hülle von Castiel steckt, füttert Möwen in einem Park, als sich ihm ein anderer Engel nähert. Er versucht Nithael klar zu machen, dass er nur Amara töten wolle und nicht seine Brüder. Er glaubt ihm nicht und greift Luzifer an, dieser lässt ihn mit einem Fingerschnippsen implodieren. Im Altersheim befragt Dean den Leiter Arthur, während Sam das Zimmer untersucht. So finden sie heraus, dass das Opfer einige Feinde hatte, da er von seinen Mitbewohnern Viagra klaute. Ein von ihm auf seinen Namen eingelösten Rentenscheck bringt sie dann aber zu dem verstorbenen Jake Townsend und sie verbrennen seine Knochen. Mildred, eine weitere Heimbewohnerin, unterhält sich gerade mit Arthur, als dieser von der bösartigen Banshee attackiert wird. Erst als er aus dem Fenster stürzt und von der bösartigen Banshee ausgesaugt wird, kann Mildred sie sehen. Während Dean am nächsten Tag Mildred befragt, unterhält Sam sich mit der tauben Reinigungskraft Marleene, die Lippenlesen kann. Sie hat zwar nichts gesehen, beobachtet die Brüder aber genau und deutet deren Gespräch falsch. Sam hat durch ein Telefonat mit dem Pathologen herausgefunden, dass dem ersten Opfer Teile des Frontallappens im Gehirn fehlten. Dean hat im Internet recherchiert und präsentiert Sam die Lösung des Falls. Es ist eine bösartige Banshee, eine Art Todesfee, die sich von sensiblen, verletzlichen Menschen ernährt und nur während der Nacht jagt. Sie kann mit einer goldenen Klinge getötet werden. Dean kehrt zum Bunker zurück, um welche zu besorgen. Sam recherchiert derweil die Krankenakten, um herausfinden, welcher Bewohner das nächste Opfer sein könnte. Im Bunker hört Dean merkwürdige Geräusche und geht diesen mit gezogener Waffe auf den Grund. Er stößt auf den vermeintlichen Castiel, der sämtliche Schubladen durchwühlt, um Aufzeichnungen über das Aufspüren von Amara zu finden. Er ist sauer auf sich selbst, dass er, obwohl Amara durch die Engel geschwächt war, er sie nicht vernichten konnte. Dean gesteht, dass er es auch schon zwei Mal versucht habe, es ihm aber nicht gelungen sei, da Amara eine eigenartige Wirkung auf ihn habe und er sich nicht sicher sei, ob er ihr widerstehen könne. Luzifer aka Castiel macht ihm Mut und bemerkt beiläufig, dass diese Tatsache nützlich sein könnte. Sam sucht wieder Mildred auf und erklärt ihr, dass er und sein Bruder Jäger sind, die Monster jagen und da er herausbekommen hat, dass Mildred eine Herzerkrankung hat, könnte sie das nächste Opfer sein. Sam verspricht ihr, dass die Brüder sie beschützen werden. Von Mildred erfäht Sam auf seine Fragen über Marleene, dass diese im Urlaub wäre und auch nicht taub sei. Sam sucht nach Marleen, um herauszufinden wer sie wirklich ist und findet sie im Waschkeller, wo sie ihn mit einer Bannungssigille an einen Wasserboiler bannt und mit einer goldenen Klinge bedroht, da sie denkt, dass er die bösartige Banshee sei. Marleene ist nämlich die Tochter von Maura und Padriac und heißt Eileen. Sie wurde durch dem damaligen Angriff der bösartigen Banshee taub. Sie wurde von einer Jägerin, die hinter der bösartigen Banshee her war, gefunden und bis zu ihrem 16. Lebensjahr ausgebildet. Dann verstarb die Jägerin an Krebs. Sam erfährt von ihr, dass ihr Großvater ein Mitglied der Männer der Schriften war. Dann erhält Dean einen Anruf von Sam, dass er die Unterlagen über die Männer der Schriften überprüfen solle und Dean findet den Großvater von Eileen. Bevor er zum Altersheim zurück kehrt, bittet er Luzifer, dass Gespräch zwischen ihnen, für sich zu behalten. Im Altersheim zeichnen Sam und Eileen schon einmal für den nächtlichen Angriff Bannungssigillen und unterhalten sich. Eileen sagt zu Sam, dass sie vielleicht, wenn sie ihre Rache gehabt hätte, wie Sam damals Jura studieren will, da ihre Mutter auch eine Rechtsanwältin gewesen sei. Ihr ist bewusst, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht zurück bekommt und kennt sie nur von Fotos. Sie freut sich, dass Sam in Gebärdensprache "Danke" sagt, wenn auch falsch. Dean kehrt zurück und verteilt goldene Klingen an Sam und Mildred, die dann mit Dean den Sonnenuntergang betrachtet. Sie erklärt ihm, dass der Schlüssel zu einem langen, glücklichen Leben darin bestünde auf sein Herz zu hören. Als Mildred Dean anflirtet, flieht er von der Couch und Mildred und Eileen unterhalten sich in Gebärdensprache über die Brüder. Dann ist es aber Dean, der die bösartige Banshee hört und panisch nach Sam ruft. Sam und Eileen erreichen Dean, als die bösartige Banshee sichtbar wird und Eileen wegschleudert. Als Dean beginnt, seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen zu hämmern, kann Mildred die Bannungssigille mit ihrem Blut aktivieren und Eileen so die bösartige Banshee töten. Am nächsten Tag verabschieden sich die Brüder von den beiden. Während Mildred Dean noch einmal auf sein Herz anspricht, fragt Sam Eileen nach ihren Zukunfsplänen. Eileen meint, dass sie wohl weiterhin jagen wird. Als die Brüder wieder zum Bunker zurückkehren, ist Castiel bereits verschwunden. Sam klärt Dean über seine durch Luzifer wieder aufgewühlen Schuldgefühle auf, dass er seinen Bruder nicht im Fegefeuer gesucht hätte. Dean meint nur, dass das längst vergessen sei und dass es das Wichtigste ist, das sie nun zusammen sind. Sam will von Dean wissen, warum die bösartige Banshee ihn angegriffen hat, aber Dean redet sich raus, er hätte zwischen Mildred und der bösartigen Banshee gestanden. Sam packt die Broschüre vom Altersheim in seine Erinnerungskiste. Sowohl er als auch Dean wälzen sich im Bett hin und her und denken über die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit nach. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Luzifer *Arthur *Mildred Baker *Nithael *Eileen Leahy *Herold Vorkommende Wesen *Bösartige Banshee *Banshee (nur erwähnt) *Erzengel *Engel Musik *'Will You Love Me Tomorrow' von The Shireless *'Wonderful! Wonderful!' von Johnny Mathis *'Prison Grove' von Warren Zevon Trivia *Der englische Titel der Episode ist der Name des Songs "Into the Mystic" von Van Morrison. Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-11-photos-29.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-39.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-49.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-58.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-68.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-88.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-98.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-108.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-126.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig